My Friend, My Girlfriend
by GrimGrave
Summary: The prequel to "My Classmate, My Lover." "…Lovers? the dark-haired girl mused. Looks like it. Must be fun having that sort of company when you're going out." The short tale of two young hearts, complete opposite, gradually entwining their red strings of Fate. Rated M for mature themes and occasional language.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

The prequel to _"My Classmate, My Lover."_

**My Friend, My Girlfriend**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Over a Cup of Coffee**_

_´So loud…´_ a teenage girl with raven-shaded hair thought to herself, her dark coloured eyes shifting from her textbook to her friends and their antics – nothing unusual going on. She watched with mild interest as her class-president (a well-known bisexual) making her moves on her blonde friend and troublemaker whom desperately escaped her grasp. As custom, her friend would make a ruckus about it, dragging nearby classmates into her dilemma as the lust-struck redhead of a class-president pursued her.

_´Always so loud,´ _she thought, returning her attention towards her textbook. It was difficult to concentrate, but their homeroom teacher would soon be back. Then again, extra time to go through notes was always welcome –

"Hey, Tatsuki-chan!"

The dark-haired girl looked up from her book to see the aforementioned blonde grinning sheepishly at her, no longer pursued by their pervert of a class-president (then again, it _had_ gone unusually quiet just a moment ago). "What is it?"

"Wanna hang out after school today? Me, Suzu, and Ayu-chan are going for some karaoke! Want to tag along"?

Ugh. _´I rather not let another day go to waste because of your knack for tomfoolery…´ _"No thank you, Torako-san. I have other plans," she said plainly. The blonde, Torako, pouted at her but eventually left her alone to bother someone else – some glasses-wearing brunette – thus allowing Tatsuki to yet again go through her notes.

_´Everyday with this… She's a handful just by being with here at school,´ _she sighed.

She was starting to feel weary. The day was finally taking its toll on her, and she would surely fall asleep earlier than she would like to.

_´I really should stop by the café on the way home…´_

* * *

><p>Tatsuki chuckled and commended herself for coming up with the idea. Further down the main road, not far from Kamizono Academy, was the popular <em>"Trickstar Café", <em>a local café that had the best coffee around (in her opinion). It wasn't too crowded, and with a clay mug of the rich and energizing beverage at her side, Tatsuki could finally study a little extra in peace. She took another sip of the now lukewarm coffee; she felt revitalized, comforted, and focused again.

_´Much better,´_ she thought, _´Now I should be able to cover most of our homework by tomorrow, and then finish it by Wednesday… So unless we're getting any new assignments then I should have the weekend clear.´_

Tatsuki smiled and arched her back in an attempt to loosen up stiffness – how long had she been sitting anyway? Apparently a while: there were more patrons sitting outside than when she had first arrived; she hadn't even finished her coffee yet. Feeling satisfied with her, Tatsuki merely sipped on her coffee and peered around.

Every table was occupied by at least one patron, though most had two of them.

Most of them were even holding hands.

_´…Lovers?´ _the dark-haired girl mused. _´Looks like it. Must be fun having that sort of company when you're going out.´_

The people around her were compelling to watch; they laughed, talked, and smiled, seemingly having a good time as they went on about anything. It was interesting to listen to lovers' conversations, if only because it gave Tatsuki a glimpse into what relationships were like – she could vaguely hear some guy mention something about an ordeal with friends, a woman talking about clothes, while others were simply talking sweetly to one another.

She sighed again, musing, _´I wonder if having a significant other really is that joyous as they make it out to be…´_

"Huh? Tatsuki?"

Hearing her name the dark-haired teen looked up, equally surprised to find one of her classmates here – there usually weren't any from _her_ class at this café. "Oh, good afternoon Makunouchi-san."

Ushio Makunouchi was yet another classmate that had somehow got tangled up in Torako's web of pranks and mischief and the two had been hanging out for a little while. She had been branded as a delinquent and a "punk" by most people but she seemed somewhat harmless if Tatsuki had a say on the matter.

The dirt-blonde, tomboyish classmate of hers eyed her with a hint of confusion but seemed to have shrugged off whatever it was. "Good thing you were here then. Do you know if they have any good tea here?"

Tatsuki averted her eyes as she pondered for a moment. She lightly shrugged with an apologetic look. "I wouldn't know. I always order coffee, which I recommend."

Ushio grimaced. "Tch. I don't drink coffee. Do they have soda?"

Another shrug. "I don't think so."

"Fuck. Guess I'll have to find out then… Hey, you won't mind if I sit here, will you?"

"It's a free country," Tatsuki replied, watching Ushio disappear inside.

_´Peculiar…´_ She shrugged.

A few minutes later with still half her mug of coffee left, the tomboy returned and put down a clear glass on the table. "I'm fucking saved. They had ice-tea."

_´She seems to have the verbal manners of a delinquent though…´ _Tatsuki mused. "I come by here often, but I don't recall ever seeing you here, Makunouchi-san."

The dirt-blonde immediately eyed her with mild discontent. "Yeah, so? What about that? I was just taking another way home this time. I've heard about this place so I decided to check it out." She drank of her ice-tea, sighing with content when she put the glass back down. "Honestly, that fucking Torako…"

_´Kageyama-san?´ _"What about her?"

Ushio let out a short groan. She was running a hand through her dirt-blonde tresses. "Tch, might as well tell you since I decided to sit myself down at your table… She was bothering me during class about some fucking-"

"-karaoke?" Tatsuki finished, forced to stifle the urge to chuckle as Ushio slowly nodded with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Yeah… That's it. How did you know?"

The raven-haired girl couldn't help but to smile. "She was bothering me about the same thing. In fact, I may be indirectly responsible for your irritation." Her smile faltered. "I do apologize."

"Don't bother. She probably would've come see me either way. I've noticed she has a tendency for that. Tch, fucking hell…"

"She's a handful to say the least," Tatsuki replied with a regained smile. "When we first started, she jumped out of the second floor and immediately dragged us along in order to find our classroom… She hasn't left me alone since. And Ayu-chan seems to just go along with it…"

Ushio slurped her ice-tea, her glass now half empty (or was it half full?) as she put it down and eyed her raven-haired classmate. "…I can't tell if you're exaggerating or if you're being serious. Then again, it is _Torako_ we're talking about…"

When Ushio chuckled at the fact, Tatsuki couldn't help but to chuckle in response; and the more they thought about their classmate's irrational behaviour, they laughed even more. It was to the point that other patrons were throwing curious glances in their direction. "I feel sorry for you then, Tatsuki. On the first day of school of all days…"

The dark-haired girl smiled. "Indeed. At least you had an extra day without her." The duo began laughing again, a bit softer this time but still earning the attention of fellow patrons. Their laughter slowly died down and they each took a sip of their beverages to calm themselves.

After a brief moment of silence, Tatsuki looked back at her classmate with a smile. "You know, Makunouchi-san… I know we've never spent time together, but I must admit that I'm enjoying your company."

The dirt-blonde guffawed. "I'm a bit surprised as well, but I ain't complaining. It feels good to have someone to just nag to about shit, y´know."

"Not the words I would choose, but yes," Tatsuki said. "Say, would it be alright with you if we met up like this again? I prefer not to have to loiter around Kageyama-san…I do more than enough of that at school."

"The feeling is mutual, so sure." She grinned. "So get this – remember when she skipped classes that time? She was actually following me around and forcing me into this karaoke-bar…"

As time went by, the duo shared their stories about their common nuisance of a classmate (and occasionally their class-president) laughing and (in Ushio's case) cracking doltish jokes.

Strange as it may have been, their enjoyment of each other's company ended up with exchanged numbers, and a promise to meet up at the coffee-shop in the future.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tatsuki was strolling back to school in a sour mood. It was always like this nowadays: ever since her classmate had decided them to be friends, her school-days – which was supposed to be used for learning – had worn her out with the too high-spirited Torako Kageyama.<p>

Making her way through the gates and past the corridors she silently prayed and hoped that she could at least avoid her self-proclaimed "friend" until at least first period.

"_Taaaaaaat-chaaaaaan!"_

Of course not. What a foolish thought it had been.

She didn't even bother getting out of the way as the troublemaker crashed into her, arms flung around a slender waist, and knocked her onto the floor with a heavy _**´thud´**_. "Good morning!"

"It was until now…" the raven-haired teen muttered, rubbing the back of her skull. "And get off me."

"Alright, alright," Torako replied and got up, offering her hand to help Tatsuki up. "You're not a morning person, are you, Tat-chan?"

_´Being tackled to the ground has nothing to do with being a morning person or not!´_

"T-Torako-san…" Ayumi – the shy friend of the bunch – began. "M-Maybe you shouldn't actually jump into people…"

"You think? But it makes for a much more energetic greeting, don't you think?"

Tatsuki rubbed her temples. This would be a very long and taxing day.

* * *

><p>The day had gone by as per usual: the aprocot-haired troublemaker had once again been up to some "innocent" tomfoolery which had almost dragged Tatsuki with her had the latter not, by a fluke, managed to avoid her. The same couldn't be said for their blonde and, more timid, friend.<p>

Nene, their class-president, had fortunately been chasing skirts in the other classes, sparing her classmates the trouble and annoyance of having a pervert breathing down their necks. Just an ordinary (weird how she had already gotten used to this routine) day.

Except…

Ushio hadn't been present today.

Granted, that girl had already showed a habit of skipping classes, but still…

Tatsuki had – if she was completely honest with herself – been looking forward to the tomboy's company, if only a little, for it meant that she not only could vent out her frustration that was some of their classmates, but it was someone who knew _exactly_ how she felt.

Regardless, she followed the road until she reached the small plaza. There weren't that many people out today either, which was a relief. Hopefully the café would be the same. The dark-haired teen made her way to the café, immediately spotting a dirty-blonde-haired girl already sitting alone at a table, sipping ice-tea without a care in the world.

She wouldn't understand why until much later, but a small shed of anger sparked within her as she trotted over to the table, ocean-blue orbs meeting hazel ones.

"You skipped school today."

A nod. "Sure did."

"It won't help your grades," Tatsuki continued. "And you eventually have to go back, bothersome Kageyama-san or not."

"_Tch!"_ came the reply, a flash of aggravation in Ushio's eyes, her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance as she scowled. "Who are you, my mom? I just didn't feel like going today."

Tatsuki sighed. "I'm not going to tell you what you can't and can do. But it's a wasted opportunity if you're just going to skip classes." She put her schoolbag on the table. "I'll buy some coffee. You don't mind if I sit here, do you?"

Whatever puzzlement Ushio first had was quickly gone as she allowed a small grin. "It's a free country."

(Break)

"Was she a pain in the ass today as well?"

Tatsuki gently sipped her warm coffee. "Not my choice of words but yes, she was rather bothersome today." It was odd: she had never been one to make friends, except a few that she had lost contact with-but sitting here and just engage with _Ushio_, the delinquent, of all people in a conversation like this was rather… _Pleasant_.

"Why am I not surprised?" came the dry reply before said delinquent slurped some ice-tea. "She's way too lively…"

The dark-haired girl nodded. "Agreed."

The teenagers went silent, keeping to themselves mentally.

Ushio took a hefty swig of what little remained of her ice-tea and slammed the glass down. She earned a startled look from Tatsuki, but merely stared back, shifting her gaze between the classmate and the drink in her hands.

"…How can you drink that shit?"

The black-haired girl arched an eyebrow neatly. "I happen to find _coffee_ to be rather nice. You should try it – it'll give you a boost for the day, too."

"I don't fucking want to drink it," Ushio said with a scoff. "Smells bitter."

"I suppose it's an acquired taste."

"Then I gladly never acquire it," the tomboy said with a grimace. "Really smells fucking bitter."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the statement. "It'll help you focus on studies as well, I've noticed."

"I'd rather focus on homework and tests to _avoid_ having to drink that. Tch! It's not like it would help anyway, I just can't seem to understand anything!"

_´She's having trouble studying?´_ Tatsuki mused. An idea came quickly to mind – one that she dismissed at first for its absurd nature – but seeing the "delinquent" actually come clean with that she had trouble begged the question: was she viewed as a delinquent because, in other's eyes, she _looked like_ she didn't care about studying when in reality she just had problems with concentration?

Despite her inner voice telling her not to bother, the raven-haired girl put down her cup and asked sincerely, "How about I'll help you with your studies then, Makunouchi-san?"

She was earned with hazel eyes widening, and a puzzled expression, mouth ajar. "…Huh?"

"I can help you with your studies, Makunouchi-san. I understand that some subjects can be difficult to grasp so, if you want, I'll help you." It was strange: she, who preferred solitude, was not offering help to someone she barely knew.

Yet, she was glad that she did, judging by the slight grin that the dirt-blonde attempted to hide. "Tch. Helping me, huh?" She scoffed. "I guess it _would_ be good to better my grades a bit…"

Tatsuki felt a smile tug the corners of her lips. "So you'll accept?"

There was a brief pause. "Heh, yeah I suppose. Might as well give it a shot," Ushio replied. "But in return, I'll teach you something about kicking back every now and then."

_´What does she mean by that…?´_ "Very well, that's agreeable terms."

"Great," the dirt-blonde said with a slight smirk. "Shall we exchange numbers then?"

And so they did. With a steady form of contact, the two friends had taken an unsuspecting step towards something beyond friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Feedback is much appreciated. :)_


End file.
